


I like your smile

by CrystallizedInsomniac



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Other, Romantic Fluff, mentions of the quinxs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallizedInsomniac/pseuds/CrystallizedInsomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if Saiko walks in?” He asks, not really expecting an answer, because there’s hesitation suddenly planting itself in his brain.</p>
<p>    “…Then she walks in.” Urie gives a nonchalant shrug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like your smile

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: http://crystallizedinsomniac.tumblr.com/post/122218723404/could-you-write-a-cute-little-story-where-mutsuki

They rarely get the house for themselves.

Which quite frankly, is just plain out bizarre. Because it didn’t just mean that Tooru was most likely left alone for the time being – Haise leaving with a promise of ordering take out once he comes back – but because they’re left alone. As in, really really alone.

It’s not that the Quinxs are a rebellious bunch that need to be supervised 24/7, as it is, Saiko rarely leaves her room and when she does it’s either because of food or in the extremely rare occasion that one of her games has died and she’s in search of the charger, even so, the process of looking for the object takes her no more than a minute – and probably even less – before she retreats to her room, leaving behind the ghost of footsteps that would always go unnoticed.

Shirazu is probably the only one who’s presence is actually noticeable in the whole house, along Haise’s, because just with him being somewhere, the room just feels more crowded, lively, and it certainly makes a huge difference when you step out of the room he’s in and then step back in.

Urie is almost never around, let it be because he’s always coped in his room or is just somewhere. Up until recently he’s been prone to residing near the living room, but only when Haise wasn’t around. And that might be because it just so happens that Tooru likes to spend the majority of his evenings sitting in the couch reading. 

Still, there was always someone wandering around the house and checking in on all of them – If it wasn’t Haise then it was Shirazu – and the fact that Tooru was just notified by Urie that Haise and Shirazu would be going out really struck him as odd, as in, not odd enough for him to be disturbed, but still feeling pretty weird.

If he could describe it, it would probably resemble as looking at a room where a poster is slightly tilted but not noticeable, something is wrong but despite that, you can’t quite place what exactly it is that it’s wrong.

And it’s not like he complains in the slightest, without losing eye contact with Urie, he places the bookmark on the place and closes the book with a soft thud. Green eyes trail from Urie’s eyes downwards and he quickly notices the wet towel around his shoulders, then he looks downwards even more and quickly averts his eyes somewhere.

_Wow,_ okay.

           “What about Saiko?” He asks, trying to change the subject, trying not to think about the totally- _not_ -shirtless Urie that makes his way towards the couch.

The reply comes a moment later, once Urie has sat down beside him in the couch, one arm propped in the arm rest, black eyes look directly at Tooru and he can almost see the warmness that seem to radiate off of them, just barely. “In her room.”

And really, they both fall into silence shortly after. Not because of lacking conversation topics. No, Tooru always has something to speak with Urie about – something that he’s extremely thankful for because ever since they began to date, Urie seemed to open up a bit more, not noticeable enough because there are times where Tooru has to struggle to get a proper answer to a simple question, even more when it’s not accentuated with an annoyed edge to it, but with something else that makes him happy, because he’s sure Urie hasn’t spoken to anyone else that way – and most of the time it’s spent in silence.

Silence is good, Tooru decides, and doesn’t say anything when Urie’s hands make their way to his hair, and then his fingers start to run through his green locks.

Tooru sets the book he was previously reading in the empty spot next to him – thank god for the large couch – before moving closer towards Urie. From here, he can see the small droplets of water that reside on his chest and the coolness of his touch.

He gives Urie a small smile, leans forward just as the latter does the same and plants a peck on Urie’s pale lips, lingering closely. Then he does it again, and again, and he can barely feel the ghost of a smile on Urie.

His hands, previous running through Tooru’s hair, move to settle themselves in the dark-skinned male’s hips, pulling him closer, until their chests are touching. And Tooru likes the way he can smell sweet yet sour, oddly luring.

When Tooru goes to capture Urie’s lips once more, there’s a flicker of hesitation and he pulls away a bit, eyes quickly darting towards the hall, before looking elsewhere. Urie leans forward and settles his head in the crook of Tooru’s neck and his breathing hitches slightly at the feel of Urie’s lips on the spot.

           “What?” Urie asks and Mutsuki unconsciously moves his neck so Urie can get more access to the spot. He likes it when Urie kisses his neck.

           “What if Saiko walks in?” He asks, not really expecting an answer, because there’s hesitation suddenly planting itself in his brain and he really thinks that being this close wouldn’t do anything, even if they did separate rapidly enough, there would still be the curiosity of why Urie was allowing someone so close to him.

           “…Then she walks in.” Urie gives a nonchalant shrug and Tooru can feel a lot of emotions going through his mind at the moment. He always liked that about Urie, he rarely cared about what others had to think because it didn’t affect him, so why should Tooru be nervous that Saiko might walk in? – and okay, maybe he’s still worried because Saiko just pops up out of nowhere, but he remembers that Urie might keep an ear out, so he relaxes into Urie – “Besides, we never get opportunities like these.”

And that’s another fair point.

Even if they did tell the others they were in a relationship, being together and kissing wouldn’t feel any less awkward – not that it currently was, heavens no.- but it would be quite weird.

With an almost inaudible sigh, Tooru turns to face Urie again who’s now looking at him, the spot on his neck suddenly feels cold. They both lock eyes with each other and Tooru is the one to close the gap.

A warm feeling instantly runs all over his body and he finds himself humming in enjoyment at the kissing. It’s a slow and lazy kiss, just their lips moving to the tempo of an imaginary song, and when Urie parts his mouth and runs his tongue against his lips, he can feel any hesitation slowly leaving his body.

When they do part, much to Tooru’s dismay because he really likes kissing Urie, his eyes travel towards Urie’s chest and he wastes no time to place kisses there, random spots, not really caring where he leaves them. Tooru’s positive he can just hear how Urie’s eyebrows quirk upward but despite that, there is no complaint given.

So Tooru naturally regards this as something that Urie doesn’t mind, and begins to leave kisses from his collarbone and dangerously low towards his pants, but not going further than his hips.

           “You’re cold, you know that right?” Tooru points out, and lock eyes with Urie. He’s surprised to find that the latter has his eyes close and there’s a visible flush in his face.

Which makes Tooru in turn blush as well. He’s not sure whether that’s a good thing or a bad thing. He later decides, after continuing to trail kisses and nibbles on the male’s skin, that it’s a good thing – because he really likes seeing Urie’s hand in his mouth to avoid making any sounds, and Tooru realizes with fluster, that Urie is sensitive as heck.

While the fact should’ve made him somewhat proud that he’s getting reactions like these from simply kissing Urie, instead he finds himself nervous. No reason, he just does. And his mind jumps to other thoughts.

Tooru’s mouth lingers on the spot and he wonders if –

Urie’s stomach clenches and he scoots back, pushing Mutsuki away as laughter – fruity, clear,loud – fills the room. His hands go to instantly cover his stomach and his eyes open instantly, Tooru can see how his face flushes even more when he realizes that he just laughed, and if it’s not the most satisfying thing Tooru has seen all day, then he might as well leave the room right now.

He only blew a _raspberry_.

          “ _Don’t_.” He warns, as Tooru makes another attempt to put his lips on his stomach.

           “You laughed!” Tooru points out, suddenly noticing how happy his voice seems. Urie just laughed and he was the only one who heard it.

His stomach flutters with a warm feeling.

He’s probably the only one who will  _ever_  get to hear it.

When Urie is about to speak again, and Tooru knows that it’s only to tell him not to do anything, he pushes Urie’s hands away and blows another raspberry. This time though, he’s not rewarded with his laugh but a muffled version of it.

And it’s spent like this, Tooru is determined to make Urie laugh again, because it’s a sound that makes him happy. It’s a sound that he didn’t he needed to hear until now. And he’d be damned if he didn’t get another opportunity like this, so better not to waste it.

It’s maybe around the seventh raspberry that Urie gives up – or more like, Tooru holds onto his arms so he doesn’t push him away – and Urie tries with no prevail to shut his mouth. But the laugh still spills forward and it doesn’t stop.

Tooru smiles brightly at the sight before him when he parts. Urie’s chest is heaving up and down and his body is trembling slightly with the remnants of the laughter. One hand is covering his mouth and his eyes are closed, face redder than before.

It takes him a couple of minutes to calm down, and when he does, the look that he gives Tooru is piercing cold and looks like death itself. Tooru whoever, feels like it’s worth it.

Urie doesn’t say anything, which really means that he’s just cursing Tooru out.

Not that he minds.

           “You have a really beautiful laugh, Urie.” Tooru says and plants a kiss on Urie’s hand.

Urie’s face heats up even more and he averts his eyes elsewhere.


End file.
